Television program providers oftentimes distribute promotions advertising their programs to entice viewers to watch the programs. Although such promotions can be effective in enticing viewers to watch the programs, various problems exist with these promotions. One problem is that there is typically no way for a program provider to accurately know whether the promotions for a particular program are effective in enticing viewers to watch the program. Furthermore, multiple different promotions may be played for the same program, and there is typically no way for a program provider to accurately know how effective those different promotions were relative to one another. Thus, even though program providers can invest large amounts of money in generating and distributing promotions, they typically have no feedback regarding how effective their advertising was.